


The Mother

by RytzukoHex23



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RytzukoHex23/pseuds/RytzukoHex23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about The Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Have in mind that this is from my own perspective about The Dean, this is not canon and such.
> 
> There may be some mistakes, because english isn't my first language, so feel free to tell me is there are.
> 
> (^.^)/

I have ripped hearts and souls,  
from tender bodies,  
and leaved them dancing,  
the tarantella of the dying,  
of convulsing corpses and ragged mumbling,  
while the soil turn red below them.

I had paint my hands with blood and tears;  
Made the weak crumble,  
and bend the will of humble.

Oh, my Darling,  
I had feed from angels,  
and made crowns,  
from their rotten feathers.

I bring dead to the peaceful,  
and madness to the hopeful.

I am the silent murderer;  
The moving shadow that hunt through the night,  
the foolish young ones.  
I am The Mother,  
the creeping puppeter of thousands through the times.

I am all your nightmares.

So you better hide,  
and pray to your divine  
because, My Darling,  
the wicked are coming,  
and their voids are hungry.

Oh, my Darling,  
just follow the light,  
and walk in to my arms.

Give me the fire that keeps you warm,  
that tiny flame, Darling,  
that flickers and shines.

Close your eyes,  
my sweet Darling,  
and say goodbye.


End file.
